Entre misiones, desamores
by LostSoul93
Summary: Corto One-shot sobre mi Smuggler F! SWTOR y una de las misiones del juego. Si tengo suerte, el primero de una serie de One-shots o historias cortas girando en torno a mis 8 personajes y sus historias.


**Disclaimer: **SWTOR y todo lo relacionado con este juego y mundo es obra y pertenece a Bioware/EA , yo simplemente los tomo prestado.

* * *

_En el espacio puerto de Nar Shadaa, a bordo de XS Stock Light_

Relajada en el bar de la nave tomando plácidamente un coctel de su propia cosecha y estirándose cómodamente en el sofá dejó escapar un largo suspiro de satisfacción.

Cerrando los ojos y saboreando su bebida disfruto de esos momentos de tranquilidad mientras Risha terminaba de instalar el nuevo motor que acababan de adquirir. No sin esfuerzo; lo que en un principio iba a ser una rápida y simple transacción, (¡JA! A estas alturas ya debería saber que NUNCA nada es tan fácil) y unas horas después ya estarían preparándose para su próximo destino, se convirtió en una búsqueda tras otra de pistas de una joven ricachona idealista, un científico loco y una bestia inútil que duro días, sin olvidar las peticiones del SIS por aquí y por allá. Tenía que acostumbrarse a no sucumbir al dinero por muy bien pagado que pueda resultar el trabajo, a este ritmo nunca encontrarían el tesoro de Nok.

Dejando todo de lado se dedicó completamente a disfrutar del momento.

* * *

Unas horas después estaba hablando con Risha sobre su próximo destino, Alderaan o… Tatooine. Todavía estaban discutiendo a qué lugar sería mejor ir primero cuando recibieron una llamada.

- Soy la capitana Feylara Raed de la nave mercantil Celestial Crow. Si hay alguien ahí. ¡Necesito ayuda! - pidió una joven pelirroja y de facciones preocupadas.

- Te recibo, Capitana. ¿Cuál es el problema? - preguntó Liennlis.

- Los motores de la nave quemados, las células de energía debilitándose, perdiendo soporte vital. No podré aguantar mucho más. ¡Voy a la deriva directa a un Sol! Necesito ayuda con los motores. Pagaré si me ayuda con las reparaciones. - Terminó de forma menos agitada.

-¡Aja! Has dicho las palabras mágicas, "créditos". No te preocupes estaré allí antes de que te des cuenta.- creyó escuchar un suspiro a su espalda, seguramente Corso.

-¡Ah! Eres una salvadora. Transmitiendo mis coordenadas. Por favor, date prisa...- dicho esto finalizó la llamada.

Al salir de su habitación ya preparada fue hacia la armería para revisar su blaster. No lo necesitaba para realizar unas reparaciones, pero conociendo su suerte, estaba segura de que terminaría metida en algo más que una simple reparación. Más valía prevenir.

- Odio parecer molesta, pero ¿hay alguna razón por la cual estamos atracando en una nave decrépita en medio de ninguna parte?- se giró justo a pocos metros de la salida para encontrarse con una Risha, que por su postura estaba molesta con este nuevo contratiempo.

-Estamos aquí en una misión de rescate- le respondió escuetamente sabiendo que era lo mejor tratando con Risha. Directa y al grano.

-¿Y quién nos va a rescatar a nosotros si algo sale mal? - le soltó frunciendo el entrecejo. Una clara muestra de que se estaba enfadado. - No te voy a decir como tienes que manejar tu nave, ¿pero que se supone que tengo que hacer si no regresas?

-¡Vaya! Gracias por el voto de confianza.- le soltó entre risas. A lo que Risha respondió con un pesado suspiro.

- Abordar otra nave en mitad del espacio profundo es delicado. Un millón de cosas pueden ir mal.-

- ¿Que eres, mi madre?- con un ligero tono de humor tras sus bruscas palabras.

- No, soy la que intenta hacerte rica, ¿recuerdas? Al menos estas planeando llevarte algo de musculo, ¿verdad? Tienes un wookie. -

- Me voy sola, solo son unas pequeñas reparaciones. ¿Realmente que podría pasarme?- le pregunto con ligereza.

-Famosas últimas palabras.- le respondió alzando los brazos, como si no creyera que la capitana hablara en serio. - Si no quieres llevarte al Wookie, por mi bien, pero al menos llévate a Corso.

-¿Estas de broma? Siempre que hay una mujer en la ecuación pierde el norte. Creo que si le pidieran que se disparara a sí mismo en la sien porque sí lo haría sin preguntar. Seriamente, prefiero ir sola.- le respondió apresuradamente, viendo que se preparaba para seguir discutiendo el tema prosiguió.- O te has olvidado de Momi. No, voy sola. Gracias por tu preocupación.- tras una ligera pausa.- Aunque innecesaria.- termino con una sonrisa pícara.

- Haz lo que quieras. Como siempre - le replicó alzando una ceja.- En todo caso, buena suerte. Espero que no la necesites.- Y se marchó, seguramente a seguir trabajando... en lo que sea que se supone que hace en esa dichosa terminal todo el santo día.

* * *

Al llegar a la nave, notó un ligero movimiento a su espalda. Sabiendo exactamente quién era ni se molestó en girarse.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí, Riggs? Te dije claramente que te quedaras en la nave.- le espetó avanzando.

- Estás delirando capitana si piensas que voy a dejarte aquí sola sin saber que puedes encontrar.-

- Ya, muerto de preocupación que estabas por mí que has tenido que correr a socorrerme, o más bien, preocupado por una joven peli- un ruido a varios metros a su espalda le hicieron girarse rápidamente con su blaster en mano, había destrozado suficientes droides en los últimos meses como para reconocer ese inconfundible ruido de "droide hostil" en cualquier parte.

Tomando cubierta rodando tras un montón de chatarra a su derecha empezó a disparar sin miramientos. Corso al otro lado de la habitación y encaminándose a la espalda de otro de los droides lanzó una granada que lo destrozo literalmente. Uno menos.

* * *

Unos minutos y varios droides destrozados después.

-¿Sigues pensando que era mejor que me quedara en la nave?... Capitana.- le dijo con suficiencia.

- No te creas tan listillo, Riggs.- le dio un manotazo amistoso en la espalda y siguió con la búsqueda de la joven Feylara. Pero no pudo evitar un ligero escalofrío al ver la engreída sonrisa de Corso por su comentario.

- Si, señora. - con una mofa de saludo le siguió a la siguiente sala.

Tras acabar con unos cuantos droides más por fin encontraron a la pelirroja en apuros encerrada en un escudo de energía.

-Hola, estaba empezando a pensar que no ibas a aparecer.- le dijo la joven, era eso ¿reproche? en su tono.

- Si, bueno, ¿mi recompensa, recuerdas? Como podía no aparecer.- ¡CAPITANA! No me lo puedo creer... - le espeto Corso con una mirada de incredulidad.

Con el tiempo que llevaba con ella, y todavía parecía ser igual de inocentón que siempre. Antes de que pudiera responderle algo, Feylara les interrumpió.

- El caso es que, la recompensa no es realmente... para ti.-

-¿Huh? Que quieres decir con eso.- Nadie le mentía a la Capitana Liennlis cuando había créditos de por medio.

Sin hacer ni caso a su pregunta y la cara mosqueada de Liennlis prosiguió, aunque parecía más una reflexión en voz alta que un dialogo.- Esto es más difícil de lo que pensaba. Me recuerdas a mi hermana, y la quiero mucho. Solo para que lo sepas, esto no es algo personal. Tengo que matarte, pero es por amor.

-Nadia había intentado matarme por amor antes.- asombro y humor marcado en sus palabras.

- Bien, capitana, realmente crees que es momento para bromas.-

-No es una broma, Corso.- le contestó. Corso no pudo más que pasarse una mano por la cabeza y suspirar.

Mientras tanto Feylara en su mundo, - Es romántico, ¿verdad?- respondió con una risita y retorciendo las manos nerviosamente. - ¿Ves esta ondeante luz rodeando mi cuerpo? Es un escudo de luz. Impide que entren o salgan disparos de blaster.

Cruzándose de brazos Liennlis le miró fijamente, alzando una ceja y con un ligero tono de humor le dijo - Si los disparos no pueden salir ¿cómo planeas matarme? - su ceja se alzó más si era posible.

- Sh, calla, calla. Que tengo que hacer una llamada...- le dijo encendiendo su Holo comunicador. Y en unos segundos una figura familiar apareció. - Skavak. ¡Soy yo! Feylara! ¡Sorpresa!-

- Um... cuanto tiempo sin verte, amor. ¿Cómo has conseguido esta Holo frecuencia?- está claro que era una auténtica sorpresa. Así que por una vez el muy... bastardo no tenía nada que ver. Tan solo por lo incomodo que se encontraba con otra de sus muchas novias, ex-novias merecía la pena haber caído en esta estúpida trampa. La voz de Feylara le sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

-¿Que importa eso? Te he echado tanto de menos, cielito.- su pastelosidad le dio escalofríos a Liennlis, pero... porque no divertirse un poco con este par.

- Si, también te he echado de menos... "cielito" - el desapasionado tono marcado en la última palabra era casi palpable.

Girándose hacia el sonido de la familiar voz, la sorpresa en la cara de Skavak casi podía habérsela imaginado de lo rápido que desapareció convirtiendo su rostro en una máscara seria e impasible. Así que era como pensaba, no tenía ni idea de nada de esto. - ¿Qué es esto, capitana? Estas creando una armada con todas mis ex-novias.-

- Ummm... Ahora que lo dices, no sería mala idea, con todas las que tienes, seguro que tengo no solo para una armada, sino para unas cuantas - hablando así parecían de todo menos dos enemigos jurados que están dándose caza a ver quién mata a quien primero.

- No es nada de eso. ¿Es tu némesis, verdad? ¿La capitana que robo tu nave en Coruscant y te hizo quedar como un estúpido? - el tono de hecho que utilizo, hizo que su comentario fuera incluso más cómico, por lo menos para Liennlis. El gesto en la cara de Skavak no parece decir lo mismo.

- Porque no os dejo a los dos tortolitos solos.- respondió Liennlis aburriéndose de toda esta tontería. Tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer como para perder tiempo con esto.

- Tengo una idea mejor, porque no me voy yo. Ya pensare en que hacer contigo en otro momento.- el hecho de que tuviera tantas ganas de escabullirse le parecía hasta divertido. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que la pelirroja no parecía pensar con claridad en lo referente a Skavak, en su situación también le gustaría desparecer. Y como no, la joven en cuestión en su mundo como si no escuchara nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Algo que empezaba a pensar que era natural en la joven.

Feylara hizo caso omiso a su comentario y siguió hablando como si no le hubiera interrumpido - No seas así, tú sabes que me quieres. Solo que tienes miedo del compromiso. Puedo probar lo mucho que te quiero. Voy a matar esta némesis para ti. -

- Pfff- la expresión de Corso hizo que casi se le escapara una risa a Liennlis, la contuvo como pudo. Aunque parecía una joven con la cabeza llena de pájaros, locas y tontas enamoradas como ella, podían llegar hacer cualquier cosa, por eso a lo que llaman amor. Así que era mejor sopesar la situación con cuidado, por mucha seguridad en que esto era una parodia de asalto, no costaba nada prevenir. No había sobrevivido tanto tiempo sin motivo.

- ¿Yo también tengo que morir? - soltó Corso como si nada, pero un ligero vistazo de reojo y pudo ver que estaba ya con su arma preparada para lo que se les echara encima.

Un ligero ruido mecánico surgió a sus espaldas, girándose a la vez que sacaba su blaster pudo ver como más droides como los que le habían atacado antes se alzaban y apuntaban sus armas hacia ella. Rodando ágilmente se cubrió en una montaña de escombros. Mientras Corso lanzaba una granada de fragmentación cuya onda expansiva disperso a los droides y destrozó alguno de los más dañados ella se centraba en el que parecía más peligroso y mejor armado. Unos minutos después no eran más que unos montones de chatarra acompañando a la gran cantidad de metralla y porquería que había ya en la nave.

* * *

Guardando su blaster en la funda y sacudiéndose la suciedad de encima se acercó hacia Feylara. Parándose justo a unos pocos pasos de distancia, quedando cara a cara.

- Wow. Eres buena.- le dijo con admiración.

- Risha no va a parar de darme la lata por esto. - soltó con un suspiro cubriéndose los ojos y sacudiendo la cabeza como si ya pudiera imaginarse la escena.

- El tipo que me vendió esos droides dijo que eran lo mejor de lo mejor. Quiero un reembolso.- tras una ligera pausa y con una mirada nerviosa - Huh. Esto... porque no lo dejamos en tablas. Estamos en paz. - dijo sin mucho convencimiento. Parecía darse cuenta de que no estaba en la situación más favorable. - Con mi escudo activado, no puedes herirme.

- Feylara, ¿cómo estas alimentando el escudo? - le pregunto Skavak dándole la espalda a Liennlis, suponía que por la seguridad que le proporcionaba ser un holograma y no estar allí presente. Dudaba que fuera tan estúpido de darle la espada en otra situación.

- Un paquete de baterías portátil.-

- ¿Sabes que esos duran solo unos minutos, verdad?- no termino la frase que el escudo desapareció. El silencio casi podía palparse, roto solo por una nerviosa Feylara. - Oh, no...-

-Ah, que pasa, ¿las instrucciones tenían demasiadas palabras complicadas?- le espeto Liennlis con sorna. Con una expresión de 'ahora que'

- Cielito, ¡el escudo ha caído! ¿Qué voy hacer ahora? - parecía darse cuenta de su situación y no pudo ocultar la desesperación, ni el miedo en sus palabras.

- No lo sé... ¿morir? Ya te matare después, capitana.- dijo dándole la espalda a Feylara y desconectando la llamada.

-Cielito, ¡espera!... ¡Ha-ha colgado! ¡Pensé que me quería! - las lágrimas empezaban a asomar en sus ojos.

- Skavak no ama a nadie, solo a sí mismo. No merece la pena ni una lágrima de la que derrames por él - dijo dejando escapar un suspiro. Tenía que haberse ido, los idiotas que creían en algo como el amor no eran más que eso, idiotas que acababan haciendo tonterías y que no conseguían nada más que sufrir a la larga, con esto quedaba más que claro. Pero, pensándolo bien, nadie se merecía sufrir por una rata como Skavak. Parece que no solo sorprendió a la joven, sino que a Corso también, si su expresión era algún indicativo. Girándose hacia él gesticulo con la boca un 'Ni una palabra' y se giró de nuevo a la joven llorosa.

-Todos mis amigos me dijeron que iba tras mi dinero, ¡pero no sabían cómo me hacía sentir! - conto entre lágrimas.

-Sigue llorando si te hace sentir mejor... pero por un cerd- - un codazo de Corso le corto a mitad de frase, con los ojos entrecerrados le lanzo una mirada asesina, pero lo dejo estar.

- Lo siento, he intentado matarte. ¿Me perdonas? - cada vez lloraba más y se empezaba a sentir incomoda con una situación tan emocional.

- Bueno, siempre estoy dispuesta a perdonar por un preci- - otro codazo casi la tira al suelo. - ¡QUE! - la mirada de Corso dejaba claro que le parecía vergonzoso que quisiera sacarle créditos a la joven.

Por eso no quería que viniera, no podía hacer nada cuando había una mujer de por medio, y si añadimos lagrimitas y su patética situación perdía el norte y si le pedía algo, seguramente terminarían siendo ellos los que acabaran dándole créditos si por él fuera. Tonto caballeroso. Aunque una parte de ella se sentía incomoda cuando Corso actuaba así. Notando el silencio y las miradas fijas de los dos se dio cuenta de que estaban esperando a que decidiera que hacer con la joven. Estúpidos sentimentalistas. No sabía cómo podían sobrevivir en este mundo siendo así. Pero ese no era su problema. Tenía, quería regresar ya a su nave y dejar atrás esta parodia.

- Déjame salir de aquí y búscate un hombre mejor la próxima vez. - termino soltando. Viendo la sonrisita de Corso de reojo se giró para soltarle algún comentario mordaz, pero viendo como le miraba, con tal admiración y respeto que hacía que brillaran sus ojos se quedó sin palabras y empezó a sentirse incomoda y a irritarse. Por qué le miraba así, le devolvió la mirada con otra severa y con el entrecejo fruncido, cosa que solo hizo que sonriera más. Así que volvió a centrar su atención en Feylara.

- He abierto todas las escotillas para que podáis salir. Siento todo esto.- dijo secándose las lágrimas de los ojos y formando una tenue sonrisa.

Liennlis solo asintió con la cabeza y se giró para volver a su nave.

* * *

Despidiéndose de Corso con un ligero movimiento de la mano fue a su habitación a ducharse y cambiarse de ropa. Una vez duchada y más relajada fue al laboratorio de Risha. Cuanto antes terminara con esto mejor. Lo único que quería era tomarse una copa relajada y dormir un rato.

-Déjame adivinar... ¿era una trampa? - le acribillo nada más bajar las escaleras sin levantarse del panel en el que estaba trabajando.

-Todo fue perfecto. Ningún problema en absoluto.- soltó las herramientas se giró y le miro un momento antes de volver a ponerse a trabajar en el panel. - ¿En serio? Llevo en este negocio demasiado tiempo. Me está volviendo paranoica.

Sintiéndose ligeramente culpable, aunque no sabía muy bien el motivo acabó confesando. - La verdad es que, una de las ex-novias de Skavak ha intentado matarme.

- ¡Lo sabía! No puedo creer que me acabes de mentir en mi cara.- le dijo ligeramente sorprendida. - Si hay algo que odio son falsas llamadas de emergencia. Hace que nos volvamos demasiado paranoicos para responder a llamadas reales.

-Sí, sí, lo pillo lección aprendida. Ya iremos con más cuidado la próxima vez.- le respondió alzando las manos a la defensiva. A lo que Risha le respondió. - "Nosotros" YO siempre voy con cuidado, Capitana. No estoy tan segura si tú conoces el significado de la palabra. En todo caso, espero que no haya próxima vez. Vámonos de aquí. Me pone los pelos de punta el espacio profundo. - dando por terminada la conversación se giró de nuevo para volver a trabajar... en lo que sea que se supone que estaba trasteando.

Cuando ya estaba casi en la salida Risha le dijo sin parar en lo que estaba haciendo, por lo que tuvo que alzar un poco la voz para que le escuchar entre el ruido - ¡Ah! Respecto a los nuevos tratos en Alderaan y Tatooine. ¿Preparada para entregar el resto del cargamento?

- No puedo esperar a conocer al comprador de la cabeza cortada.- le respondió con cierto interés y emoción señalando a la susodicha con un gesto de la cabeza.

-Entonces pon rumbo a Alderaan primero. Decidas lo que decidas, avísame cuando lleguemos.- dicho esto se perdió entre los cables de la terminal en la que estaba trabajando.

* * *

Alderaan o Tatooine. Cada cual horrible en su propio y único sentido. Uno lleno de recuerdos mejor guardados en algún rincón olvidado de su mente, además de ser desértico, seco, inhóspito y... podría seguir así durante bastante rato. Y el otro... no es que fuera mucho mejor, lleno de nobles y demás, ardid político tras otro, traiciones, asesinatos, etc., etc. Además no era precisamente el lugar más indicado para una contrabandista como ella. Estaba segura de que acabarían con más problemas de los necesarios. Todavía no muy segura de hacia dónde ir primero, se acercó al bar a prepararse un cóctel y tomar la decisión relajadamente.

Con los ojos cerrados saboreando su bebida notó una presencia en la habitación, con un rápido movimiento de su mano fue a coger su blaster hasta que recordó que no llevaba ningún arma, que estaba en la seguridad de su nave, así que abrió los ojos y se encontró con un silencioso Corso de pie frente a ella. Se levantó rápidamente, no le gustaba encontrarse en esa posición de inferioridad con nadie, y se puso frente a él.

-¿Qué quieres, Riggs?- a lo que él respondió con silencio y una mirada fija, que se desvió ligeramente a su cuello. Alzando la mano le acaricio a lo largo del cuello, lo que le provocó un ligero escalofrío y una rara sensación en sus entrañas, por lo que dándole un manotazo le apartó la mano y dio un paso atrás poniendo distancia entre ellos. Viendo la expresión de su cara y la tensión que había en el aire sonrió como si fuera todo una broma y dijo para aligerar el asunto - Se puede saber qué haces Corso, ¿es que ya te has dado cuenta de que mis encantos son irresistibles?- La broma pareció surtir efecto por la sonrisa y la negación con la cabeza de Corso. Soltando un suspiro casi imperceptible le volvió a preguntar qué era lo que quería. Con lo que el volvió su mirada de nuevo a su cuello.

- Pero que narices te pasa Riggs tanto mirarme el cuello. No me digas que eres una especie de vampiro - por su cara se sorprendió de que no supiera nada de vampiros- ¿Vampiros? ¿Chupa sangre? ¿Drácula? - su silencio y su ceja alzada le decían más que suficiente.- Vale, veo que en tu pequeña granja lo más que leías seguramente eran libros de "labra tu campo con menos fertilizante" y "Como criar a un ronto, lección 1"

- Eh! Capitana, para tu información...- la risa de Liennlis le corto a mitad de frase, y su expresión de cabreo e indignación se esfumo en un segundo.- Simplemente es que tienes una herida en el cuello, nada de chupa sangres u cualquier otra idea estúpida que se te pueda estar pasando ahora por la cabeza.-

-Así que, para nada en absoluto estabas disfrutando mientras me acariciabas lenta y seductoramente el cuello, ¿hm? - lo dijo mientras ella misma se rozaba la zona en cuestión. Era verdad, tenía un corte. Era bastante grande pero no profundo, en unos días no quedaría ni rastro. Aunque ¿cómo se había hecho dicho corte sin darse ni cuenta? Tenía que tener cuidado, se lanzaba sin pensar en algunas situaciones y algún día podría ser la última vez. Tenía planeado vivir una vida larga y para ello este tipo de errores no podían suceder, porque lo mismo que podía haber sido un simple corte podía haber sido peor y por mucho que se vanagloriara de salir casi sin un rasguño de cualquier situación sabia mejor que nadie que no siempre era así.

Corso la vio rozarse el corte mientras estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, la curiosidad le picaba, le gustaría poder preguntarle que era en lo que estaba pensando, pero otra parte de él simplemente estaba perdido en la visión de ella, podía bromear todo lo que quisiera y él podía hacer como que realmente no sentía nada por ello y se tomaba sus flirteos y comentarios a broma, pero la verdad era otra. Aunque era un cobarde y tenía demasiado miedo como para lanzarse a lo que ella le pudiera ofrecer, todavía no estaba seguro de nada y si realmente surgía algo entre ellos no quería que fuera un simple revolcón rápido y que luego ella se fuera a buscar a otros lares nueva carne y él se convirtiera en aquel hombre que formaba parte de su tripulación y que en un momento dado fue uno más en su lista. Verla todos los días sin poder tocarla, sentirla… No, él quería mucho más, más de lo que parecía la capitana dispuesta a ofrecer. Se sentía impotente ante este dilema. Nunca había sentido algo así. Volvió a fijar la vista en ella, y viendo que seguía perdida en sus ensoñaciones decidió que era momento de que volviera porque su expresión cada vez se tornaba más y más oscura, como si donde quiera que estuviera no fuera un lugar o un recuerdo muy agradable.

-¿Capitana, al final ya sabes cuál es nuestro próximo destino?- repitió la pregunta al no recibir reacción ninguna por parte de Liennlis.

- Eh? Ah! Sí, creo que empezaremos por Tatooine, cuanto antes nos despidamos de esa pesadilla desértica mejor. Así que descansa y prepárate como veas conveniente que vendrás conmigo. Voy a poner rumbo hacia allí y luego me iré a mi habitación a descansar, si queréis algo allí estaré. - Se fue hacia la salida, pero se giró antes de salir - A no ser que quieras venir a descansar a mi habitación, conmigo, los dos solos.- la sonrisa y el brillo pícaro de sus ojos le hizo tragar y cerrar la boca con fuerza por miedo a que se le cayera y se le desencajara la mandíbula por la imagen que presentaba. Como podía resistirse a ella... ¡NO! Así que con un sonoro carraspeo sonrió y le negó con la cabeza. A lo que ella respondió con un ligero encogimiento de hombros y un "Tú te lo pierdes", le guiño un ojo y se fue. Si era producto de su imaginación la desilusión que por un segundo vislumbro en sus ojos o no... Prefería no pensar en ello.

Se quedó allí de pie, intentando despejar su mente y se encamino hacia la armería para comprobar las armas, aunque fueran a Tatooine, que por lo que sabía era un planeta desértico, con la capitana siempre había problemas acechando, sin importar la situación, debía prepararse bien, ella confiaba en el para cubrirle las espaldas y no pensaba decepcionarle.

* * *

Después de fijar el rumbo se fue a su habitación, se cambió la ropa por unos shorts y una camiseta de tirantes y se tumbó en su cama a descansar un rato. Por un segundo se imaginó con Corso a su lado, abrazándole y disfrutando de un tranquilo sueño en sus brazos. Abrió los ojos de par en par, sacudió la cabeza y se dijo que no era una estúpida jovencita de 15 años soñando despierta con tonterías como el amor y el cariño. Eso era algo que había aprendido muy bien y a las malas. Esas cosas no existían, y el mero hecho de que por una milésima de segundo se dejara llevar por tales cuentos, era más que suficiente para darse cuenta de lo cansada que debía estar. Acomodándose mejor en la cama cerró los ojos y se obligó a no pensar en nada, mientras intentaba dormir un poco.

Esperaba que el intercambio en Tatooine fuera mejor que en Nar Shadaa. Con una sonrisa por lo iluso de sus pensamientos acabo durmiendo un ligero y reparador sueño.


End file.
